Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals. In particular, the mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mounted terminals according to possibility of user's direct portability.
Recently, functions of a mobile terminal tend to be diversified. For instance, the diversified functions include a function of data and audio communication, a function of photographing and video-making through a camera, a function of audio recording, a function of music file play through a speaker system, a function of outputting an image or video to a display unit, and the like. A prescribed terminal is further equipped with an electronic game play function or performs a multimedia player function. Particularly, a recent mobile terminal is able to receive multicast signals for providing visual contents such as a broadcast, a video, a television program and the like.
As functions of the terminal are getting diversified, the terminal tends to be embodied into a multimedia player provided with complex functions such as photographing of photos or videos, playback of music or video files, game play, broadcast reception and the like for example.
To support and increase the terminal functions, it may be able to consider the improvement of structural parts and/or software parts of the terminal.
Thus, as a camera is installed in a mobile terminal, a photo or video can be easily taken by the mobile terminal at any time. When a user takes a selfie, since the camera is disposed in a manner of being fixed to an edge region of the mobile terminal, an upper part of a user face is taken instead of a front part of the user face due to a height difference between user's eyes staring at a mirror surface and a camera lens. Hence, it causes a problem that the selfie fails to be taken in a direction desired by the user.
In this case, if a direction of the terminal is adjusted to enable the camera lens to confront a front side of the user's face, since the user is unable to see the user's face, it may be difficult to take an accurate selfie.
Thus, since a related art mobile terminal is disposed by being fixed to an edge region of the mobile terminal, when a selfie is taken, since a user's face fails to be photographed as projected onto a mirror surface, it is inconvenient for the user to take a selfie by moving the mobile terminal in various direction and at various angles.